mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Antes de planejar o seu casamento
thumb|left|400px Sétimo Dia Há poucos anos, milhões de americanos sintonizaram o programa de TV “Quem Quer Casar com um Milionário?”. As reações da maior parte das pessoas variaram entre riso e choque, descrença e indignação. O show de TV permitiu a um milionário misterioso escolher a noiva – com a ajuda da família e amigos – entre 50 mulheres. Antes que o noivo pudesse escolher, cada semifinalista foi entrevistada. Atributos físicos também foram exibidos, pois cada mulher desfilou em traje de banho para o jovem solteiro e a audiência. O futuro marido selecionou sua noiva e os dois se casaram poucos momentos depois, sem terem se conhecido e, obviamente, sem nenhuma educação pré-marital. Este casal atou o nó antes de prender as cordas e poucos dias depois tiveram o seu casamento anulado. É fácil reconhecer que este show de grande audiência reflete de perto a forma predominante do casamento em muitas sociedades modernas. O ponto comum desta comparação é a comodidade – ter um lindo casamento de pompa e então dissolver a relação devido a diferenças irreconciliáveis. Por trás do óbvio glamour de se casar com um noivo rico, o sucesso do show se deveu ao apelo, ao desejo de satisfação – a maior parte das pessoas deseja uma relação satisfatória. Não é interessante que, não importa o quanto o nosso mundo tente negar a Deus, sempre temos de ir de volta ao Criador? Deus nos criou para estarmos em relacionamentos – primeiramente com Ele e então com outra pessoa. O anseio de pertencer e de ser parte da vida de alguém ainda é uma de nossas necessidades básicas primárias. Além disso, a maior parte das pessoas quer um casamento satisfatório que dure para toda a vida. O fato de um grande número de primeiros casamentos terminar em divórcio, em muitos países, não tem desencorajado a muitos de se casar. Uma pesquisa recente nos mostra que adolescentes ainda citam como prioridade número um ter um casamento feliz e uma família. Tristemente, a maior parte dos casais entra no casamento com tão pouca preparação quanto os dois que se tornaram marido e mulher no show de TV. Muitos casais gastam uma enormidade de tempo, energia e recursos se preparando para o dia do casamento que dura umas poucas horas. Não é gasto tanto tempo adquirindo as técnicas necessárias para construir um casamento para a vida toda. Com certeza, é muito mais simples se preparar para a cerimônia matrimonial do que se preparar para um casamento que dure por toda a vida. No entanto, a mais romântica e elegante cerimônia do mundo não prepara um casal para ter um matrimônio satisfatório e feliz. Após o bonito evento e a exótica lua-de-mel, casais se deparam com os problemas rotineiros da vida. Lembrar do controle dos cheques ou decidir que marca de pasta de dente usar e como apertar o tubo são apenas alguns deles. Mas há problemas mais sérios, como com qual família passar os feriados, como equilibrar trabalho e casamento e lidar com amizades anteriores. Muitos casais entram em pânico com os primeiros sinais de conflito ou desacordo, pensando que talvez não foram feitos um para o outro. Não estão preparados para lidar com as sérias realidades do dia-a-dia. John Gottman, professor de Psicologia da Universidade de Washington em Seattle, diz que são os eventos comuns do dia-a-dia que constroem o amor no casamento.1 Quando casais resolvem conflitos de uma forma construtiva e positiva, o casamento é fortalecido e a intimidade aprofundada. Por outro lado, se estes problemas aparentemente insignificantes ficam sem serem resolvidos ou são resolvidos de uma forma destrutiva, causam desgaste marital, que leva ao divórcio ou infelicidade no casamento. Educação pré-marital como prevenção Uma pesquisa recente sugere a possibilidade de prevenir o desgaste matrimonial ensinando casais a construir técnicas nas áreas de comunicação e resolução de conflitos antes que os problemas se desenvolvam.2 Para os que desejam uma união duradoura e feliz, a educação pré-marital é algo absolutamente recomendado. Educação pré-marital não é simplesmente ajudar um casal saber onde ficar de pé e quando dizer “Sim, eu aceito” no dia do casamento, mas, sim, ensinar aos casais habilidades específicas, técnicas e idéias para manter e construir um matrimônio cristão. É uma tentativa de auxiliar um casal a se preparar para uma vida matrimonial satisfatória e duradoura e, com esperança, evitar futuro sofrimento e divórcio. Casais que têm tido uma experiência de educação pré-marital positiva também estão mais desejosos de participar de oportunidades de enriquecimento matrimonial ou aconselhamento, se necessário. Se realizada eficazmente, a educação pré-marital prepara casais para lidar com os inevitáveis desapontamentos e conflitos no casamento. Ensina as habilidades necessárias para lidar com desentendimentos, falta de comunicação e evitar desgastes antes que comecem. Ter uma boa relação é uma habilidade, e o coração desta habilidade é falar e escutar um ao outro de forma a construir em vez de destruir. Para nós que somos cristãos, nada disso é novo, como já nos foi dito: “Meus amados irmãos, tenham isto em mente: Sejam todos prontos para ouvir, tardios para falar e tardios para irar-se” (Tiago 1:19 – NVI). Claro, ensinar qualquer coisa para um casal profundamente apaixonado é bastante difícil. De qualquer forma, é nessa fase que muitos casais normalmente pedem orientação pré-marital, ao estabelecerem planos para o casamento e lua-de-mel. Em geral, o pastor é consultado mais como um gesto de cortesia. Já os pastores, por sua vez, tradicionalmente têm oferecido apenas poucas sessões pré-maritais, como parte de uma gentileza, e a bênção no dia do casamento. O ideal seria que os casais buscassem a orientação do pastor ou conselheiro cristão quando se decidissem pelo casamento e ainda antes de marcarem a sua data. Muitos casais estão tão determinados a estarem juntos que sentem medo que lhes digam que não foram feitos um para o outro. É verdade que muitos podem romper a relação por causa de problemas revelados durante a orientação pré-marital, mas tal experiência é bem menos traumática do que passar por um divórcio. Considere Joe, 30 anos, e Susan, 29, que estão namorando por mais de um ano. Este casal já marcou a data do casamento e pagou o depósito para reservar o local da recepção. Após assistir a um programa de preparação pré-marital em sua igreja, descobriram que tinham muitas questões para resolver antes de se casarem. Decidiram adiar a data por seis meses. A princípio, Susan ficou triste em adiar o casamento, mas sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Os programas pré-maritais mais efetivos se concentram em ensinar casais a fazer a transição da vida de solteiros para a vida de casados. Estes programas tornam os casais cientes dos fatores de risco que os levarão ao divórcio ou desgaste matrimonial. Comunicação, resolução de conflitos e construção de consenso são os fatores que mais predizem futuro sofrimento. O que os casais que se divorciam chamam de “diferenças irreconciliáveis” normalmente ocorrem em áreas nas quais podem fazer mudanças e sobre as quais são ensinadas as técnicas para lidar com suas diferenças. Pesquisadores maritais estimam que apenas 40% dos casais nos Estados Unidos que se divorciam estavam tendo freqüentes brigas devastadoras. Mas com freqüência, maridos e esposas se distanciam para evitar discussões hostis, até que já não há mais aproximação, amizade, senso de conexão, terminando, desta maneira, o casamento sob a desculpa de “apenas nos distanciamos”. Os casais devem discutir e avaliar outros fatores que são menos susceptíveis de mudança ou inalteráveis, mas que possam ter influência potencial no sucesso da relação. Tais fatores incluem as características e comportamentos de cada companheiro como saúde emocional, auto-estima, comportamento neurótico e disfunções. Outras áreas a se avaliar são similaridade da raça, religião, valores, idade e expectativas do sexo oposto. Os casais deveriam ainda analisar fatores de base incluindo origem familiar, status sócio-econômico e como o histórico do divórcio anterior pode afetar o relacionamento deles. Se os casais estiverem a par destes fatores antes do casamento e preferivelmente antes do noivado, podem fazer escolhas mais informados, antecipar problemas futuros, e algumas vezes, para benefício próprio, decidir terminar o relacionamento. Ajudando jovens casais a se preparar Historicamente, a igreja tem sido o provedor primário de educação pré-marital. É certo que organizações religiosas ainda têm o maior acesso a casais comprometidos, já que a cerimônia matrimonial, da maioria dos que se casam pela primeira vez, acontece na igreja, sinagoga ou templo. Conseqüentemente, até mesmo os pesquisadores maritais seculares estão buscando instituições religiosas para oferecerem programas pré-maritais efetivos na esperança de preservar e proteger os casamentos. A igreja pode naturalmente desempenhar uma função primordial no sucesso dos matrimônios e na prevenção de divórcios. Devido a esta informação, a igreja não pode mais funcionar primordialmente como uma máquina de bênção quando se trata de casamento.3 Apesar dos esforços que muitas igrejas direcionam para o treinamento pré-marital, o índice de divórcios para cristãos, incluindo adventistas do sétimo dia, está se aproximando dos índices de divórcio e separação entre o resto da sociedade. Pode ser seguro admitir que muito deste esforço nem sempre foi gasto da maneira mais adequada. Os líderes da Igreja Adventista devem ser mais intencionais em preparar pessoas para o casamento. Em primeiro lugar, temos que começar a olhar a educação pré-marital como prevenção, dedicando assim um tempo mais longo ao processo de aconselhamento. Cada igreja local deve estar preparada para estabelecer uma diretriz específica para casais comprometidos. No passado, o pastor era o único responsável pela preparação dos casais. Talvez tenha chegado o tempo de incluirmos uma abordagem orientada à comunidade no esforço para a educação pré-marital. A família da igreja deve desejar um investimento maior de tempo, energia, pensamento e oração no preparo de um programa dirigido que apóie e prepare casais e indivíduos da igreja para o casamento. O comitê do Ministério da Família da igreja local pode servir como excelente recurso. Igrejas podem usar muitos instrumentos testados, fundamentados em pesquisa séria, o que ajuda a avaliar pontos fortes e fracos dos casais. Existem também muitos programas de intervenção que são ideais para serem usados com casais que estão noivos.4 O pastor pode então se reunir com cada casal para discutir problemas mais profundos e, quando prontos, eles podem então fazer planos para o casamento. Conselheiros cristãos, terapeutas e educadores de vida familiar especializados podem também ser um excelente recurso ao oferecer educação pré-marital. Algumas igrejas utilizam casais treinados para aconselhamento, que estão comprometidos com o seu próprio relacionamento e interessados em ajudar novos casais a ter um casamento centrado em Cristo. Tome a iniciativa A melhor educação pré-marital disponível não terá valor a não ser que casais que têm uma relação estável tirem proveito deste recurso valioso. Se você está começando a pensar em casamento, tome tempo para buscar aconselhamento com cristãos maduros que o conheçam. Melhor ainda, marque uma consulta com um ministro adventista ou profissional que tenha treinamento e experiência em aconselhamento pré-marital. Isto pode exigir que você viaje para uma cidade próxima. Na preparação para tal encontro, compre um dos muitos livros escritos por especialistas cristãos para casais. Não restam dúvidas que casais que participam de programas pré-maritais eficazes estão reduzindo riscos de futuros problemas conjugais e divórcio, e melhorando sua capacidade para um casamento saudável, satisfatório e construído em Cristo. Ao mesmo tempo em que acreditamos que a educação pré-marital é uma oportunidade para prevenção, precisamos dizer também que seus efeitos não vão durar por toda a vida. Os casais precisarão de apoio contínuo para manter a efetividade da prevenção. Os casais precisam tirar, o máximo possível, vantagem de seminários e retiros, e as igrejas devem oferecer estas oportunidades. O casamento não é um esporte individual. Verdadeiramente é um esforço de time. Ellen White disse muito bem: “Uma família bem ordenada, bem disciplinada, fala mais em favor do cristianismo do que todos os sermões que se possam pregar.”5 Enquanto líderes da Igreja Adventista necessitam assumir maior responsabilidade nesta área importante, jovens adventistas adultos deveriam também utilizar todos os recursos a eles disponíveis no preparo adequado para um casamento duradouro e de sucesso. A não ser que tomem a iniciativa, o risco que correrão será muito alto. Willie Oliver é diretor do Ministério da Família da Divisão Norte-Americana para a Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia. Elaine Oliver é consultora para casamento e família. O pastor Oliver publicou um livro, Family Ministries: Curriculum for the Local Church, que está disponível em inglês e espanhol e pode ser comprado através do Advent Source (http://www.adventsource.org). REFERÊNCIAS 1. John M. Gottman e N. Silver. The Seven Principles for Making Marriage Work. Nova York: Crown Publishers, 1999. 2. Scott Stanley, D. Trathen, S. McCain, e M. Bryan. A Lasting Promise. São Francisco: Jossey-Bass, 1998. 3. Michael J. McManus. Marriage Savers: Helping Your Friends and Family Avoid Divorce. Grand Rapids, Michigan: Zondervan Publishers, 1995. 4. Para informação adicional em recursos pré-maritais, visite o site do Ministério da Família da Divisão Norte-Americana: www.adventistfamilyministries.com. 5. Ellen G. White. 13 ed. O Lar Adventista. Tatuí: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 2003. p. 32. Diálogo